My Lion Cub
by Tibby Wynter
Summary: It's the middle of the Cold War and everyone is on-edge about the threat of nuclear weapons. With their secrets in danger of spies, no one can be trusted. However, when Russia is unusually friendly with England after a meeting, can England trust his feelings and the Russian's 'pure' intentions and risk his secrets; or will he deny him and risk the threat behind the Iron Curtain?
1. The Umbrella

War was hardly England's favourite thing in the world, but it certainly ate up his time, even the Cold War. It was the 17th of May, 1960 when the whole mess started; a day England could never forget. He, France, America, and the ever-terrifying Russia all occupied the same room in Paris to discuss the situation in Berlin. They were supposed to talk about allowing minimal military presence from other powers as well as concluding a peace treaty with Germany; but, as England expected, the topic wasn't touched. Instead, America and Russia took this time to display their hatred for each other; though they had very different ways of showing it.

Russia wore a cold smile as usual, amused by the anger in the American before him who scowled darkly; it was a rare sight of the usually cheery man, but the constant fighting had taken their toll on him since the First World War began. Meanwhile, England and France simply tried to stay out of the verbal crossfire.

"I didn't invade your airspace!" America insisted, still in denial about the fiasco that sparked up this particular argument between them.

"All I ask is for simple apology, comrade." Russia stated in a rather calm, almost playful tone to further upset America.

"I have nothing to apologize for!"

"Flying in my airspace is something to apologize for, da?"

"You shot down my plane!" He protested with an angered huff.

"Ah, so you did fly through my airspace?" Russia countered, earning a groan in defeat from America. "I want apology and assurance that you will not be stupid enough to do it again." Russia demanded before clasping his hands neatly over his lap.

"Like hell!"

As they continued, the quiet France and England were regretting seating themselves in between the bickering countries, having hoped it would prevent them from arguing with America to one side of England and Russia on France's other side.

"Bloody children, the pair of 'em…" England grumbled under his breath before crossing his arms tightly, hardly audible over the arguing.

"Oui, but it is a miracle they haven't strangled each other already." France replied with a light chuckle, just relieved Russia kept his focus on America instead of them.

"They both have enough weaponry to wipe out the planet twice over, yet they sit here bickering."

"Well, you're one to talk, still building your own nuclear weapons."

"Not here-" England started only to catch a glimpse of America stand along with Russia. _Here we go again._

Before England himself could stand to calm them down, as he usually did, France had stood, wearing a slightly forced smile.

"Ah, pardon moi, but, shouldn't we get back to the meeting?" He questioned with a quick glance between the two. "This meeting's focus is on Berlin after all."

Though his plight had pure intentions, he was quickly ignored as Russia simply offered a chuckle before leaving without another word on the subject of the spy plane, much less Berlin. America soon followed after him, ranting about personal safety from a communist threat.

"Well, if that's all, I'd like to return to my hotel; we can try to pick this up in the morning." England stated before standing as well.

"Yes, before those brutes return for another round."

"Honestly, I don't know where they got such behaviour."

France smiled at that and parted his lips to speak only to be nudged out of the way by England.

"Don't you start, frog!" He snapped at him before hurrying out of the room to have France trail behind.

Once in the hallway, the shouts and quarrelling became audible once more, though they were distant.

"This would be the time that they make their rivalry public." England commented with a shake of his head.

"Be quiet and maybe we can sneak past without the press seeing us." France offered with a small shrug.

"Not that we have anything to tell them."

However, as they turned the corner to leave, the door opened to reveal Russia once more; causing the duo to stop in place. After a moment of silence between the three of them, Russia started walking again, offering a friendly wave as he passed. Once he was out of sight, the two exchanged worried looks before stepping outside.

They were immediately greeted by the flash of cameras and the constant flurry of questions. However, they weren't surprised to see America taking the centre stage to share his thoughts of communism against democracy.

"I mean, no one wants another Pearl Harbour, am I right?!" America questioned with a toss of his arms in aggravation. "If there's a need for a little bit of reconnaissance, what's the harm of us doing some if it prevents another surprise attack?!"

England gave a quiet sigh at that and shook his head. Looking off towards his hotel, he spotted a few rainclouds and cursed to himself.

"I forgot my umbrella in the conference room…" He groaned, earning a raised brow from his old friend.

When he turned to retrieve it, he was pulled back by the ever-theatrical France.

"Don't go back, you empty-headed fool! Russia will pound you into dust!" He cried, nearly feigning tears to make a scene.

England, however, simply scoffed at the teasing warning and shook him off. "Come off it! I don't need some decrepit old man telling me what to do. Don't worry grandpa, I won't take long; how about you go hobble off for a right, good wank, seeing as that's all a man at your age will ever get."

France parted his lips for a retort but fell silent for a long moment before crossing his arms. "Fine, go on and get pulverized by that brute Russia, see what I care!" He huffed in defeat before retreating with his hands buried in his pockets.

Recalling the press and America just in front of them for the entire debacle, England suddenly grew a bit flushed and retreated back inside without risking a glance back to his former colony. Once inside, he let out a small huff and made his way down the silent halls in search of the conference room where he had left the umbrella that had caused such a fuss; all the time watching for Russia as he went. Then he peered in through the opened door, giving a light sigh in relief to see the plain, black umbrella waiting for him propped up beside the table.

It wasn't until he stepped inside that he saw Russia sitting in the chair closest to it. For a moment the two stared at each other before Russia let out a playful laugh, causing England to jolt a bit.

"Ah, you are one missing umbrella?" He questioned in the broken English that set the Brit on-edge every time; as if America's grammar wasn't bad enough. "I was thinking it was belonging to the weakling Clement Atlee."

"Yes." England replied after a moment, ignoring the statement about one of his previous bosses, but hesitated in claiming it, seeing as it was so close to the  
Russian.

"Then take it." He insisted with a cheery smile before motioning to the said umbrella.

After a moment to examine the situation, Arthur stepped forward and reached out for the umbrella, only to have Russia snatch it away.

"But, you must do one thing for me." He added, making England joggle a bit; the Russian's smile widened a bit at the sight of his uneasiness.

"And what's that?" England questioned with a slight frown.

"I want to meet with you, just you; maybe if America doesn't show up, we can accomplish something."

England paused at that and simply blinked. It seemed like a reasonable plan if you ignored the fact that this was Russia offering to meet him alone. Before he could reply however, Russia stood, towering over him.

"Nowhere private. Here." He reassured him before handing him a small card with an address scrawled on it along in his rather sloppy penmanship. "We meet here." He insisted before handing back the umbrella.

Still musing over the idea of meeting Russia privately, England could only nod as he took back his umbrella, earning a pleased look from Russia. What did he do? He didn't honestly agree to meet some psychopath alone in some location he didn't know, did he?! Had he gone mental from sitting in a room with him for too long?

However, in this time thinking off the offer, Russia pat England roughly on the shoulder and sauntered out of the conference room once more.

Still a bit in shock and confused by the encounter, he glanced to the card before reading it over again; the address seemed familiar to him. It simply read:

_Chez Marcel _

_13 rue Bezout_

_Come alone, _

_Львенок_

_Your dear ally, _

_Россия*_

_Russia_

Suddenly recalling the name, he gaped and read it over once more.

"He invited me to a bleeding pub!" He yelped in shock.

What had he gotten himself into?

*Lion Cub


	2. Curse of a Lightweight

Arthur looked over the sign for a moment on the door of the pub, checking nearly a dozen times with the name on the card he had been given. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this; not only was he meeting Russia alone, it was a pub of all places. It was a well-known fact that Arthur was a lightweight after he tried to get America drunk for information, only to get drunk and throw a tantrum, blurting out whatever came to mind at the time. Shaking off the thought of such an experience, Arthur finally pulled open the door and stepped inside.

Much to his surprise and relief, the French pub was rather similar to one he'd visit often in London when he could. It was filled as he expected for such a time; however there was one corner of the pub that seemed rather empty. England wasn't at all surprised to see Russia waiting for him there. Tucking the card in his pocket, he summoned up the will to cross the pub before taking a seat across from Russia.

"Ah," Russia started with the same thin smile. "I was worried you wouldn't come." He stated after a moment.

"Well, I figured it was the only way to get anything done at this point." He stated with a small shrug. "Meetings between the four of us are pointless. So, I suggest we take advantage of this and get straight to business." However, Russia's thoughts seemed to be elsewhere at this point.

"You really are a tiny thing." He blurted out as his mauve searched over England. "Do you try to do the working out, or do you prefer looking puny?"

England failed to reply to that and remained silent for a long moment. "Anyway, concerning Berlin-" He started again.

"I think it's cute." Russia cut him off with a small giggle before resting his chin on his palm.

England flushed madly at that but cleared his throat, averting his gaze to escape the inquisitive gaze of the Russian.

"Ah, you must be thirsty." He said quickly before standing up and heading to the bar without another word, leaving England alone in silence.

Watching him for a moment, England tried to recover before he looked to the door. If he ran, he could make it out before he came back. Though it was much preferable to sitting here with Russia any longer, as soon as he started to stand, he turned to see Russia standing just in front of him, two tall glasses of ale in hand.

"Is something the matter?" He asked England with a tilt of his head.

"N-No. No!" England reassured him with a nervous chuckle before sitting himself back down.

"Good, I was afraid you were trying to run." He laughed before sitting back down across from him and setting out the two glasses.

"Of course no-"

"Because if you did, I'd have to drag you back and make sure you couldn't run away again." He stated plainly with a promising smile before raising his glass. "Для вашего роста. (To your stature)" He said with a playful laugh before drinking, England mimicking him after a moment.

After a moment, Arthur cleared his throat and set down his glass. "Concerning Berlin-"

"Ah," Russia started, cutting him off once more. "No, you do not discuss business when drunk; I hear you are lightweight when drinking." He stated before looking England over again. "In general." He corrected himself with a small smile.

"I hardly think one drink is enough to make any man drunk." England protested with a slight frown.

Russia didn't reply to that; he only smiled thinly and laughed.

"You were the one to offer this meeting to discuss Berlin." England said after a moment.

Honestly, he was getting a headache just sitting there and listening to this man; a rather unpleasant one at that.

"Hmm. Tell me what you were saying about Berlin then." Russia said before leaning forward a bit.

"Yes, well-" England started but quickly fell silent at the throbbing in his head. "The bloody hell was in that drink?!" He hissed under his breath and tried to massage away the pain. "It's as if I'm hung over already." He stated in a low grumble.

"Ah, you see, they were right." Russia said simply before folding his hands together. "But I was not thinking you were that weak."

"Oh, shut it." He groaned before dropping his head to the table with a heavy thud.

"Now we get to business like you say." Russia stated with a small smile.

To hear such a statement, England lifted his head to see his blurred outline of the Russian.

"Eh?" He started with a furrowed brow.

"Who are your enemies?" Russia started, his eyes turning hard on the other now.

"Well, you and your Soviet Union." He shrugged slightly at such a question.

"What are your plans?"

"To not be blown to pieces with the rest of this bloody rock." He chuckled lightly before slumping against the wall of their booth.

"Are you possessing any spies within communist countries?"

England paused at that question and pointed in the general direction of Russia.

"I can't tell you that." He huffed before dropping his hand to the table only to reach out for his remaining ale.

Russia seemed pleased with this information, even if England thought it was still hidden.

"Where are these spies?"

"Definitely not in Moscow." He scoffed before taking another drink of his tainted ale. "No spies there."

"What weapons are you making?"

"You know, I don't have to deal with America!" England huffed with a small frown before crossing his arms. "I'm England for god's sake! I saved his arse from the frog so we could hate him together. But that didn't last long now, did it?! He didn't even want to be my friend." He stated with a rather blank expression as he tried to regain his train of thought. "He teamed up with France and beat me to hell." He stated with a small scowl. "He was such a cute kid, and I'm not just saying that because I took care of him. You know, he could beat the hell out of me at that age too." He muttered, letting his head drop to the table once more at the thought.

For a moment, Russia's smile fell with the pointless rambling of the incoherent England. However, he was quick to regain himself before standing.

"Come." He urged the other with an outstretched hand.

England simply smiled sheepishly before taking his hand and laughing.

"Where are we going?" He inquired, only to be pulled up to his feet before slumping into the Russian.

"You are spending the night with me." He stated simply before tugging him along towards the door.

For a moment, England only blinked before smiling widely. "Alright." He shrugged before coiling his arm around Russia's, hardly able to see any harm in it.


	3. Nothing but a Blur

"Russia," England started as they neared his hotel room, still heavily out of sorts. "You know what?"

"Hmm?" Russia replied simply with a small glance to the other who had happily settled himself against his arm for support.

There was a sort silence as England stared off in thought.

"You're not as frightening as I first figured." He stated after a moment before looking up at Russia.

"Oh?" He hummed before retrieving his card key and sliding it through the door to receive the green light and a click of the lock.

"I always thought you were some sadistic freak, but we're rather similar really."

"How so?" Russia asked, simply hoping England would accidentally spill some secret in his rambles.

Again, England remained silent and hobbled beside Russia as they entered his room. It was a rather modest space; certainly nothing extravagant as the room France had purposely reserved for England to show him up, but it was nice. With only one bed covered with deep blue covers and cream coloured sheets with a small maple nightstand, there wasn't much else besides a small, white couch and a dresser with a radio rested on top of it, obviously belonging to Russia with the signature hammer and sickle on the side. Beyond the bed was a single window with a view over Paris, including a rather charming view of the arch de triumph below.

England looked over this room for a long moment in silence before the door snapped shut behind them. This seemed to remind him of the question, as he tightened his hold a bit on Russia.

"Well, we're both a bit misunderstood and lonely." He muttered under his breath, causing Russia to stop and look at him. "I never had any really siblings besides my half-brothers, and they never really cared for me considering we had different fathers; and you only had two sisters to support you. I think we're both afraid to make friends after that, so everyone sees me as a stubborn old man, and you as some psychotic freak."

Waiting to see if he'd say anymore, Russia remained silent for a long while before smiling lightly to think they were actually similar in some way.

"Da, you are right." He replied, finally showing interest in what England had to say.

With that, he led England further into his room before sitting him on the couch. He had been planning to interrogate England further, but it seemed pointless in his current state. So Russia instead stripped off his cloak and tossed it onto the dresser beside his radio.

"Good night." He said bluntly before sauntering off to his bed to sleep, leaving the rather ditsy Brit alone on the couch.

* * *

Despite the little information retrieved from England in the first phase in his plan, Russia woke with a content sigh to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. Taking a moment to appreciate the morning and plot the next phase of his plan, he was disturbed by the soft breathing behind him. Simply blinking, he shifted in an attempt to investigate, only to hear a light groan before he felt a weak grip around his waist. Growing more curious, he rolled over, only to be greeted by the bliss void of expression as England slept soundly beside him. With a moment to process it, Russia simply smiled lightly at the half-dressed Brit, all but his boxers strewn about the room.

"Two lonely, misunderstood countries." He recited, recalling what England had said the night before.

Though he hesitated to touch England at all, he found himself slowly raising his arm and resting it on England's bare shoulder. With a rather focused look, he brushed his fingers down England's arm before smiling gently; though it was an honest smile, not one he'd often wear to anger America or intimidate the others; it was just a sweet smile to think of having someone so close to him, even if it was because he had drugged him.

Both of them remained at bliss for a long while; it was only spoiled by the gentle grumble from the stirring England. With that, Russia slowly pulled his hand back and waited as the emerald eyes he had never noticed the depth in open. It took a moment for England to take it all in. However, when he did, it wasn't nearly the same as Russia's reaction.

All at once, England let go of Russia and moved back, only to fall to the floor with a heavy thud. Russia laughed a bit at this and moved to the edge of the bed, only to see England spring upright and latch onto the bed, leaving only a few inches between them. Both seemed a bit flustered by it, but England was the one to scramble back a bit.

"T-The hell?!" He yelped and sat there for a moment before his eyes darted around the room.

With his eyes landing on his articles of clothing littered across the floor, he gaped before looking over himself.

"Oh, hell-" He said with a shake of his head before scrambling to his feet and gathering up all he could find.

Russia simply smiled and kicked his feet like a child as he watched England for a long moment. Of course he knew England couldn't remember anything of what happened, that was the point of drugging him after all, but he also knew England couldn't lie knowingly while under the influence of it. So, he only found it amusing how well England had hid his pain and emotions from the world so well for as long as he has; maybe not as well as Russia, but it was still impressive.

"Something is the matter?" Russia questioned after a moment before resting his chin on his palm.

"Yes, obviously!" He snapped at him before hopping into his pants and struggled to button them up without dropping his belt and shoes. "It's bad enough I went to meet you, but then you get me smashed and take advantage of me!"

"Oh? But you were the one to crawl into bed with me." He stated before rolling onto his back and patting the spot beside him. "Come." He insisted, only to see England's scowl deepen.

"I hardly think so, having you take advantage of me for my body once is quite enough!"

Russia paused at that before giving a darkened grin.

"Ah, if I were take advantage of you, you wouldn't be able to stand." He reassured him with a small chuckle.

England paused at that for a moment before blushing madly.

"Yes, well, I suppose you're right." He muttered under his breath before slipping his shirt back on and hastily buttoning it.

"So relax, hmm?" He said after a moment, patting the spot beside him again.

When England hesitated, Russia tilt his head slowly.

"Or I can drag you back by your ear." He offered with a small chuckle.

With that, England draped his tie over his neck and tossed his blazer onto the chair. Without a word, he sat down on the edge furthest from him, much to Russia's amusement.

"Closer." He insisted before taking England's hand and pulling him closer so they lay as they before.

However, much to England' relief, there was a knock at the door to stop him from advancing further. This caused Russia to frown lightly before sitting upright.

"Now what?" He huffed lightly before letting him go to investigate.

There was another, more violent knock before Russia bothered to stand and head for the door. Refusing to be seen with him like this, England slinked around the corner and didn't dare to peek out. It wasn't until England stowed himself into the closet that Russia opened the door, only to be greeted by a left hook to the jaw, delivered by America, of course.

"Where is he you sick, commie bastard?!" He shouted, allowing himself in.

"Where is who?" Russia replied with a thin smile, despite the sudden aching in his jaw.

"England! Where is he?!"

"Oh, well, I haven't seen him since the summit."

"Listen here," America started before gripping Russia by his scarf, his intimidation turning to humour to see him have to look up to meet Russia's eyes. "If you so much as touched him, you'll have me to answer to."

"Since when does that puny country mean anything to you?" He questioned with a small laugh, only to have America shove him against the wall.

"Like I need to explain myself to you!" America huffed before letting go of him all at once.

With that, he started wandering the hotel room with an unusually cruel glare. Working his way through the room, Russia paused at seeing England's blazer still lying on the bed. Unable to retrieve it without drawing America's attention to it, he simply remained still and watched America without a word.

However, America seemed indifferent to the jacket and tossed it to the side without a thought, too blinded by his anger to even notice it had been the one England wore to the summit. With his 'search' through, he turned to Russia who only smiled before burying his hands into his jacket pockets. With only a harsh glare, America huffed lightly before nudging him.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." He huffed lightly as he prodded the other's chest roughly.

"Ah, you know? Please tell me what I'm doing." Russia replied before crossing his arms behind his back.

"Everything!" He snapped before shoving Russia back again. "This is all your fault! If you'd just butt out then maybe we wouldn't be in this war!" It was obvious with the bags under America's eyes that he hadn't slept much. Despite his power, he was still a young country, a kid compared to the others; he couldn't take the strain of war like the others could. "You have no idea how much better the world would be without you turning it to hell." With that America fell silent for a moment before looking towards the door. "Commie bastard." He huffed and buried his hands in his pockets once more.

"Capitalist swine." Russia replied with a light smile.

In any other case, America would release hell on the other; however, with both of them holding enough bombs to destroy the world, that wasn't an option. So, with that, he left, slamming the door behind him enough to make it shake. Russia had been all too amused by the display, America being his favourite toy to play with.

At the thought, Russia turned his glare to the closet and tilt his head slightly. With a light smile, he walked over and slowly opened the door to see England sitting on the floor, more than relieved to see it was Russia, a feeling he never expected to have around this man.

"I have to leave." He stated with a slow shake of his head.

Shifting to his feet, he hurried out of the closet and grabbed his blazer before sliding it on over his shirt. Russia didn't protest, but he didn't seem too happy with his leaving.

"Are you going back to London?" He questioned, hoping to go and meet him again soon.

"That's hardly any of your concern." He stated simply. "But no." He lied, more than uneasy with this sudden fondness Russia had for him that he struggled to make sense of.  
"You are terrible liar." Russia said flatly with a smile unlike that which he wore to frighten others. "I will come to visit again and we discuss our relationship."

England fell silent at that before letting his gaze meet Russia's. There, he was shocked to see a spark of joy in him along with his usual playfulness. What had he done last night to bring that about? Uneasy about questioning it, he simply chuckled nervously and adjusted his tie a bit.

"Yes, well, I'll ring you if I find anything that requires your attention." He stated before clearing his throat.

To hear that from England, Russia's smile seemed to grow a bit in relief. "Do not hesitate in calling." He laughed lightly before opening the door for him.

With only a silent nod, England offered a nervous smile and hurried out of his room. Of course he had no intention of calling then, he was just looking for a way out of the room; but Russia suspected as much. So England retreated for now, hoping to return to his hotel and gather his things before returning to London.

When he was gone, Russia shut the door. His moment in silence was disrupted by the static on the radio sitting on his dresser. Garbled voices slowly became more audible, drawing Russia over to it.

"Россия? Вы извлекается планы? (Russia? Have you retrieved the plans?)" It asked before breaking into static again in wait of a reply.

For a moment, he started at the radio before pushing the button to speak.

"нет." He started in refusal before gaining a thin smile. "Я вхожу втором этапе сейчас. Я подозреваю, что это будет не намного дольше. (I am entering phase two now. I suspect it won't be much longer.)"


	4. An Unexpected Visit

Thank heavens, out of Paris and away from Russia. England had returned home to London, only to be called up by his bosses, the Queen and Prime Minister, to give his side of what had happened at the summit, the Prime Minister having his own meeting with Russia, America, and France's bosses. Talking only of the summit meeting, England kept away from any talk of Russia, but that was normal for him, having always been uncomfortable around him; though it was at a whole new level now. However, he was home now in his small flat in London. While he preferred his family home in the countryside, his flat was much closer to Buckingham Palace and Downing Street in case he was needed.

Prepared for any emergency his bosses would need him for, England tried to relax for now. Placing a kettle on the stove, he gave a weak sigh before sitting himself down in his favourite chair and glancing over the numerous books that lined the walls of his home. Plucking out a pristine copy of _Fahrenheit 451, _he leaned back into his chair before retrieving his reading glasses, a rather small pair of wire frame half-moon glasses. Just as he opened the book for perhaps the hundredth time since he bought his copy, there was a knock at the door. England simply groaned under his breath and set it aside before tucking his glasses into his shirt pocket and shuffling to the door.

With a quick glance out the peephole, England caught a glimpse of the fire red hair and hardened green eyes that resembled his own.

"Damn it all…" He grumbled under his breath before stepping back and opening the door to unwillingly greet his elder half-brother Scotland.

Looking up to see him, he was quickly greeted by the mischievous smirk that held a rather pungent cigar between his teeth. Taking a breath, Scotland took the cigar from his breath before exhaling in England's face, sparking up a coughing fit.

"Ah, there's my wee brother," He started with a small chuckle before stepping past him without an invitation. "I haven't seen much of you since the Great War; I figured you locked yourself in a box, never to be seen again." Looking over the flat for a moment, he only sighed and shook his head. "Too bad, I'm only half right." He said before giving a rather heartless chuckle.

"It's nice to see you too." England grumbled under his breath and shut the door behind him.

Scotland laughed a bit at that before putting his cigar to his lips and taking another drag on it.

"This is my house, you know; I'd appreciate it if you could put that blasted thing out."

However, Scotland simply exhaled the smoke in reply before giving a crooked smile.

"I'd appreciate it if you could shut your trap about it for once." He retorted before sitting down in England's chair. "How often do I visit anyway? What happened to your gentlemanly hospitality?"

"Far too often to waste it on the likes of you." England replied under his breath before shaking his head slowly.

"Oi, at least I'm not wasting my time trying to tame Russia and free Berlin." He snapped at him with a small scoff. "Only way to deal with him is to blast him to hell."

"That would only get us killed to, you dolt."

"And what life is sitting here hoping someone doesn't decide to blast us right off of the map?"

England paused at that, only to hear the whistle of the kettle from the kitchen.

"Well, now I'm even more relieved that you don't possess the codes." He muttered before making his way to the kitchen, only to have Scotland trail behind.

"It's not like you have them either."

"You act as if I don't know that."

"Well, how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me anything; you may run the United Kingdom, but I'm still Scotland and I deserve to know something about what's goin' on here."

"Would you like some tea?" England asked after a moment, catching Scotland a bit off guard.

"Aye, sure." He replied with a small shrug, as he leaned against the counter.

Without another word, England quietly poured the hot water into a small pot before letting it steep in the tea leaves.

"There's not much I can say that my bosses will allow." He said after a moment before pouring them each a cup.

"Well, tell me what they will allow then." He insisted with a small frown.

England hesitated to speak and simply set out the cup of tea for him. "Only that they've started producing new weapons."

"Which are?"

"From what they tell me, they're submarines capable of launching nuclear missiles." England was rather indifferent to knowing about them; they'd never use the weapons, they'd just sit there useless like every other bomb he, America, and Russia possessed.

Scotland however, seemed to take interest in this, as he took the tea in hand.

"They have the plans drawn up and everythin'?"

"Yes, but I haven't seen them; they're locked away to keep them away from Soviet spies."

"A shame; it sounds rather interesting." He shrugged before taking a small drink.

England simply shrugged at that and ran his fingers over the rim of the cup, his thoughts drifting to Russia at the thought of war. He was still a bit shocked Russia had even let him go so easily with them being enemies; with America there, he figured Russia would make him a hostage to end the war. However, Russia did enjoy his games. Before he could give it much more attention, his train of thought was lost with the waving hand in front of his face.

"Oi!" His brother snapped at him before England even glanced to him. "Did you hear me?" When England didn't answer, he only shook his head. "I said Happy Birthday, you twit."

"My birthday was last month." England huffed lightly before taking a drink of his tea in an attempt to smell something other than the cigar smoke and stench of alcohol that emitted from his brother.

"Ah, whatever. Here." He chuckled before digging through his coat pocket to retrieve a small parcel wrapped in forest green wrapping paper with a twine string tied into a bow. "Even if it's late, it's the thought that counts, right?"

England raised a brow at the offering and chuckled lightly.

"And here I think you didn't even care, even if it is a tad late." He shook his head before undoing the twine and tearing the wrapping away.

Once he opened the small box, he fell silent for a long moment to take in the sight of it. Within the box was a small clock of oak with a small, gold-plated face.

"I figured it'd look nice on your desk." He stated with a small shrug. "It's pretty difficult to find anything old and stuffy that fits your taste nowadays."

England only smiled lightly and chuckled, a bit giddy about the gift.

"I love it; it's just what my office was missing."

Scotland paused at that and gave a small smirk. "I knew you'd love it." However, he quickly stood at that and set down his tea. "I should be heading out; this war hasn't exactly been kind to my country either."

"Oh," England paused, a bit disappointed to hear such a thing. "Of course." He muttered, seeing it'd be selfish to keep him here.

With that, Scotland simply offered a quick wave before turning and strolling out, giving only the click of the door shutting behind him to tell he was gone.

Left alone again, England looked over the clock for a long moment before winding it up and setting the time. A small smile still present, England carried the clock to his office and set it down gently beside the lamp still looming over the files he had been sent from his spies beyond the Iron Curtain. Besides that, all that was on his desk was an array of pens, a rotary phone, and a picture frame holding the image of him and the allies celebrating after the Good War, including Russia.

Taking the picture in hand, he released a small sigh to think of him again. In less than twenty years, they had become enemies once more in the pointless war, all because he and America couldn't tolerate each other's governments. Of course he was drug into it as well. However, one thought still irked him: if Russia didn't take the chance to possibly end the war back in the hotel room, what was he waiting for?

Once again, before he could make sense of the idea, he was startled by his phone ringing. Without delay, he picked up the phone and leaned forward a bit. Barely able to get out a 'hello,' England's eyes widened in shock, as his fingers gripped onto the edge of his desk.

"What do you mean they found our spies in Moscow?!"


	5. Games in Moscow

This was perfect, just peachy. Not only were some of England's best Russian spies captured, but the only way he could discuss their release was if he went to Moscow himself; Russia's orders. Honestly, he wouldn't go if it weren't for the lives of these men didn't depend on it; it was a miracle Russia hadn't killed them already. He had to be planning something big if he kept them alive. However, with even this small chance at rescuing them, England took the offer and he was flown to Moscow on the first available flight, his mind riddled with the thoughts of what might happen to his spies if he was too late.

Once he landed and gathered his luggage rather hurriedly, fearing this discussion may take more than a day or two, especially if America found out about it, England headed out of the airport and into the chill. Gripping onto his coat, England gave a low grumble before beginning the search for the car meant to pick him up and take him to the meeting. This venture didn't take long as he spotted the black Volga with a small Union Jack on either side of its hood. With a cautious stride, he approached the car, letting a light sigh escape him. He didn't bother to wait for someone to get the door for him; he simply opened the door and slid in.

England didn't see a point in exchanging words with the driver whose stature took most of the seat and view in front of him; he probably didn't even know English. Instead, his driver simply started the car and drove off with him to wherever Russia had decided the meeting to be.

It wasn't a terribly long trip, but the rush from London to Moscow was enough to wear him out a bit; he didn't even get his afternoon tea. When his door was opened for him, he climbed out before turning round to offer a tip for the driver. However, when he turned he only saw the gloved hand rise in protest. When he lifted his gaze to meet the other, he jolted back a bit too see those all too familiar, violet eyes.

"There is no need for tip." Russia stated with a small chuckle, amused by England's silence. "You seem confused." He smiled lightly at the thought but didn't say anything else, as he walked towards the small apartment complex that resembled every other as far as he could see. How could anyone find their way home when everything was identical? "Come." He urged with a small glance back.

With only the chance of saving his spies to encourage him, England toddled after the other without a word. They didn't speak as they walked along with England to follow Russia's every direction. It wasn't until he stopped that either decided to speak.  
"Meeting is here." Russia stated before unlocking the door and holding it open for England.

After a moment, England stepped inside with a vigilant glare set on Russia; the last time he had let his guard down, he had ended up in bed with him. Nothing like that was happening again if he could help it.

"I would like to get straight to business here, not the nonsense you pulled last time." England stated firmly, turning to see Russia shut the door behind them.

"Da, of course." He replied with a small, childish laugh.

Even though he wore a smile as usual, there was a sort of warmth behind it like before. Pausing to make note of this, England looked him over for a long moment before turning his attention to the table set up for them. It was a rather small one with a few documents set out in English for his convenience and another copy in Russian. It took England a moment before he finally sat himself down, watching Russia as he took the seat across from.

"State your terms for their release then." England stated before flipping through the file set before him and glancing over the mug shots of each spy that had been found within Moscow and now remained in Russia's hold; though it was a relief to see he hadn't quite found all of the spies in his capital.

"Ah, I don't have any." He hummed with a tilt of his head.

England paused at this for a moment and clasped his hands together.

"Then you plan on releasing them without anything in return?"

"No, I don't."

Furrowing his brow now, England gave a slight scowl to hear this and tried to relax a bit for the sake of those spies.

"I only called this meeting to see how you preferred them to die." He informed England with a childish laugh, though the warmth was still present in his smile.

"You can't be serious!" England gaped before shaking his head in refusal. "Surely we can come to some sort of exchange!" Honestly, he'd do anything to get these people out if a death at this man's hands was all they had to look forward to. "Perhaps some of your captured spies?" He offered, leaning forward in his seat a bit out of anxiety.

Though it seemed like a reasonable exchange, it didn't perk Russia's interest at all. Growing more uneasy to see this, England shifted a bit nervously and struggled to think of something he'd be willing to trade.

"There must be something!" He snapped at the other, only to fall silent for a long moment afterwards.

"Hmm… Nyet, I want to know how you prefer them to die." He repeated with a tilt of his head.

"This isn't some damn game!" England snapped at him before striking his palm against the table. "What do you want?! I'm not daft, you know, I know you want something from me! What is it?"

Russia simply shook his head at the outburst.

"I think public execution…" He mused aloud with a wide smile. "Or maybe I torture first to find other spies."

England fell silent at that and cross his arms tightly in thought of how to free these spies of his.

"There must be something…" England repeated under his breath.

With this meeting getting nowhere, he had no choice but to offer all he had to give, even if that meant him in exchange.

"What if… I stay in their place?" England offered after a moment to think it over, glancing up to see a pleased smile finally tug at his lips in approval.

"Da, you stay with me and spies go free." He replied before nodding lightly.

This was the sort of offer he had been waiting for; getting his spies back would only get him information other spies throughout the United Kingdom could get him; with England, he could have much more fun. England on the other hand, was not so excited with the result of this discussion, even if his spies went free.

"Very well, I'll stay here in Moscow with you." With that settled, England extended his hand, only to feel the cold touch of Russia's hand through the glove on his skin.

"For as long as I like." Russia added.

"For as long as you like."

* * *

Oh my, this chapter kind of killed be to write, and I'm not sure why. XD

Anyway, sorry for the delay; with school and homework, chores, learning how to drive, and training a new dog, I've been more than busy. However, I'm hoping to keep on track and upload a chapter AT LEAST every other day if not every day.

Thanks for the reviews so far; I'm happy to find some fellow RusUK fans out there. ;D


End file.
